Singing to the Choir
by Uru Baen
Summary: Have you ever done something on impulse, and NOT regretted it later? OneShot


Singing To The Choir

One-shot

Ron stumbles upon a woman in the park... On the verge of a breakdown, they become the most quixotic pair imaginable... Ron/Shego fic. Please don't kill me; I just wanted to see one out there.

Have you ever had the feeling that your whole world was about to topple over? Have you ever felt a sense of a great something waiting for you? Ron felt such a sense of premonition upon him as he gazed out his door. He quickly turned, and released the latches upon the windowsill... With a small sigh of regret, he opened the window, and leapt outside just as one he called friend, and occasionally partner, walked in the door, calling for him. As he stalked through the woods, he heard his mother calling him... He would never answer that particular call again. He walked and stumbled onto the road, rolling across just in time to avoid a car. He decided to walk out on the town, and experience life with a new view, determined to scrutinize his life... He figured that he'd already turned the rest of his world upside down, why not the rest?

Okay, so he was just trying to deny that he wanted to skip out on exams, but hey... Everyone's done it once in their lifetime, he just did it on the day of the SAT's because his mom made him take it. He took his money, and went to a nearby arcade. His natural skill at videogames awed everyone else, but Ron Stoppable was just thinking while he was playing DDR...

He was thinking about how he was suffering from Kim's Iron Fist. Kim controlled everything he did, nagged him about every bit of homework, when he knew his skill lay in cooking, which wasn't taught in this school, or any school that looked at standardized test. She nagged him about every past, present, and future mistake on the missions. You see, they regularly saved the world. They've stopped a mega-weather generator, a seismic generator, and several laser death rays. Not to mention scenarios involving mutant grass and monkey magic. But throughout it all, even after Ron learned to control the Monkey Mojo fully, she still refused to let him be on the forefront

Believe it or not, he'd actually gotten Wade, their supergenius ten year old friend, to hack into her diary. To say the least, he'd found many shocking entries about her... ehm... 'private' life. He decided that the way she was domineering him, combined with the school that bullied him, that enslaved him, was the true cause of his sudden flight. He decided, after the arcade closed around 8, that he'd stare at the moonrise in the park. It was a full moon. He strolled there, pondering and muttering about the missions he'd gone on when he came to the intended bench. He stopped, smirked, and said "Speak of the devil!" The woman glanced up at him. She had skin as pale as death, a jumpsuit as dichotemous as her soul, and hair as black as her morality, with the same light streak running through it.

She wasn't able to put up her normal facade of bravado, and said to him, "What do you want, Stoppable? Come to add insult to injury?"

He quickly quipped "No, just realizing what a masochist I must've been to put up with Princess all these years." He has always had the ability to empathize with every person's unique plight, he just never had the chance to, and it felt good to do it. He, even as he said these words, came to accept them in his heart, rahter than just his mind.

Her tears caught in her eyes and she said, with the air of the person who dares not believe their eyes, "Did you just insult Kim?"

"Feh. That two-tounged, dominating witch doesn't deserve a name"

"Well, I guess you can sit down, Ron... It's been a tough day all around." Ron sat, as per her command, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He knew she was fishing for a question, and he fed her the line.

"What's wrong?"

"Glad you asked. First, _Drew_ scolds me for waking up literally one minute too late to get his phone call to come to his new, insanely hidden, insanely themed, and most of all, insanely expensive lair on the schedule he'd intended. Then he wastes my whole day trying to get me to ask about his plan. After all that annoying, it turns out that his planning has reached all time lows. You want to know what he wanted to do?"

"What?"

"The idiot wanted me to be the power source for his new cannon, which would first fire the blast through a pinhole gap until the hydraulic system kicked in and the gap in the thing filled, so that the rays would be stuck bouncing between two mirrors. Then, he'd move them closer, and closer, until he theoretically opened a hole in space-time. He was mad when he discovered that the heat of vaporization of the universe is greater than that of a pair of dimestore mirrors. Blamed me for giving 'too much juice' to the cannon, when he quite plainly told me to siphon off all that I could into it. Then, his minions attacked me. In the middle of the night. Then I figured, heck, why not go out with a blast? His minions and his fortress, and even him, were reduced to cinders when I contacted the Russians, and told them of an American plot to rob terrorists of cable at the very location of his fortress (conveniently floating above american waters)."

"Thanks for having the guts to do what _she_ was too weak to do. Also, do you like sci-fi movies? I know a great midnight theatre, and it is certainly warmer than this bench."

"That's one idea... or we could go back to my place...don't worry, all of the stuff there's legal. I bought it under the alias Kate Jones. Long story"

"Wow... Always thought you lived with Dr.Dumb... must've paid pretty well."

"You have no idea; I could retire right now if I wanted to." She pulled out a remote from one of her pockets, and pressed the button. A green and black cycle came spinning up, wheeling around for dramatic effect. Ron's jaw hit the grass, and Shego gently closed it for him. She did a double backflip onto the machine, landed perfectly, and she said "You gonna stare, or ride, Stoppable?" He responded by getting on, and grabbing tight... Shego grinned in her head. Eventually, they got to the house, went inside, and watched the recently released rendition of "Ender's Game" as a movie. As they watched, they realized that the same circumstances applied to them- they can never return to the way things were, nor would they want to.

After the movie, fate itself sang a love ballad, as the two kissed, wordlessly.


End file.
